A New Beginning
by changingfavorite
Summary: The first episode of my series-Scooby and the gang are coming home after solving a mystery, only to find something unusual. Who and what have they found, and how will it change them?
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Creature

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Creature

_This is the first episode of my series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers"._

* * *

It was a rainy day. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma were in the Mystery Machine, which was going down a road in a small town. After solving a rather puzzling mystery, they were ready to go home. But they didn't know that something would delay them on this dreary day…something that would change them forever.

Shaggy: Like, it sure is gloomy outside.

Scooby: Reah. Rloomy. (Yeah. Gloomy.)

Shaggy: Luckily, we brought along some extra food. That's not so gloomy!

While Shaggy was talking, Scooby ate all the food.

Shaggy: Hey! What happened to all that food?

Scooby: Ree hee hee.

Shaggy: Now that's gloomy.

In the town, there were mostly buildings, sidewalks, and streets. But then there was something moving.

Daphne: What's that?

Fred: Let's find out.

Fred stopped the Mystery Machine. Everyone got out and looked at the thing. It was small and covered with white fur. It had blue eyes, and the tip of its tail was also blue. It looked like a cat. It hid behind a cardboard box and peeked out at them.

Velma: It seems to be afraid of us. But I think I can get it to come closer.

Velma walked a little closer to the creature, who didn't move.

Velma: (softly) Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. Don't worry.

The creature hesitated at first, but then walked cautiously up to Velma. It looked up at her with sad eyes, but seemed less afraid. The girl talking to it didn't seem suspicious at all, and neither did her four friends.

Creature: Chee-uz. (I'm a girl. My owner abandoned me.)

The creature had a somewhat high-pitched voice. At the moment, it sounded weak. Carefully Velma lifted up the creature, who didn't mind at all. She had already taken a liking to Velma.

Velma: Why would anyone abandon a creature like you? I've never seen anything like you before!

Velma brushed her hand over the creature's long fur, which was matted from neglect. She noticed how the poor creature's ribs were slightly visible, and how she seemed weak and sore and her eyes were dull. Those eyes seemed to tell a story.

Velma: She's certainly been mistreated…

Velma said this with a shocked expression on her face. She thought it was awful that anyone would do this to a creature.

Daphne: Why don't we take her home with us? We could take care of her!

Fred: Great idea, Daph. Let's go!

So everyone got back in the Mystery Machine. The creature didn't mind. A home sounded great to her! They set off for home again.

Daphne: What should we name her?

Daphne rubbed her new friend's thin belly. The exhausted little creature only slightly moved, as she was lightly dozing in Velma's arms.

* * *

_I'm trying to make this story as much like a real Scooby-Doo episode as possible. If you review, please tell me how I did with that._


	2. Chapter 2: Chillers!

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 2: Chillers!

* * *

Fred: How about Chillers? Her cry sounds like that, and her fur is white like snow.

Everyone agreed-that name seemed to fit her!

Daphne: Chillers it is!

Hearing this, the newly named creature opened her eyes.

Chillers: Chee! (I am Chillers!)

Shaggy: Hey! Look, Scoob, there's still this apple left!

Chillers jumped up and ate the apple.

Shaggy: Like, what kind of cat eats apples?

Chillers: Chee chee! (A hungry one!)

Daphne: No wonder Chillers is so hungry. She's so skinny! She probably hasn't had anything to eat for days!

Shaggy: Like, Scoob and I could never go for that!

Scooby: Ruh-uh! (Uh-uh!)

Chillers yawned and stretched, seeming completely satisfied with her new life. Then she jumped back in Velma's arms and went to sleep again.

Velma: Chillers is such an unusual creature. Even I can't figure out what species she is. She looks like a cat, but she certainly doesn't act or eat like one.

Soon, they came to a house. Everyone got out of the Mystery Machine and went into the house. Chillers was still sleeping. Velma set Chillers down on a grey-colored couch in one corner. Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne went into another room.

Scooby: Rhere's Relma rand Rhillers? (Where's Velma and Chillers?)

Fred: They're in the other room.

Daphne: You can see Chillers if you want, but be gentle. She might still be sleeping, and you don't want to frighten her.

Scooby went into the other room. Velma was watching Chillers, who was sleeping on the grey couch still.

Scooby: Relma, ris Rhillers rawake ret? (Velma, is Chillers awake yet?)

Velma: No, she's still asleep.

Scooby walked up to Velma and stood beside her, watching Chillers too. Chillers didn't move. She just lay there, breathing softly, looking calm and content. Velma gently rubbed Chillers' fur and spoke her thoughts.

Velma: It's possible that Chillers could be a new species that has never been discovered. There could be a lot of new undiscovered species that no one knows about.

Scooby: Really?

Velma: Yes. But I don't know how Chillers's old owner could have abandoned her like that. She was left all alone with no clue what to do, and she ended up in this condition. It's sad…

Scooby: Rawww. (Awww.)

Scooby gently licked Chillers' cheek. The small sleeping creature moved a little but didn't wake up. Scooby and Velma continued to watch Chillers until she woke up a few minutes later.

Scooby: Re raven't rintroduced rourselves! (We haven't introduced ourselves!)

Velma: You're right, Scooby! Let's go see the others so Chillers can learn all our names.

* * *

_In this story I tried to make a better reason why they named her Chillers, and why she is always with Velma when they split up.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: A True Friend

**A New Beginning**

Chapter 3: A True Friend

* * *

So Velma picked up Chillers and went back to the others with Scooby.

Fred: Hey, how's Chillers?

Velma: She's doing fine. She just woke up. But we still have to tell her our names.

After Chillers had learned everyone's names, she wanted to tell her new friends something special.

Chillers: Chee chee chee-ee chee! (Here's another reason why Chillers is a good name for me!)

Chillers jumped onto the floor. She pointed her tail at a chair. A beam of ice came from the blue tip of her tail and froze the chair.

Fred: Wow!

Daphne: That's amazing!

Velma: Do you know what this means?

Shaggy: Like, ice cream?

Scooby: Reah! Rice ream? (Yeah! Ice cream?)

Velma: (laughing) No, you two. This means Chillers has to be a new species! A regular cat couldn't do that!

Fred: That ice ability could really come in handy when we're solving mysteries and capturing monsters! We could freeze the monsters instead of making traps!

Chillers: Chee-uz! (Cool! I love mysteries!)

Fred: You can't solve any mysteries until you're in good health. But don't worry, that won't be long.

Fred patted Chillers' head, and she purred happily.

A week passed. Chillers' new friends treated her well, unlike her unkind former owner. She soon grew healthy and strong. Her fur was now soft, smooth, and clean. She was at a normal weight. She was no longer weak or sore. Her eyes were bright and they shined in the sunlight. Her true self showed through-a friendly, smart, and cheerful creature who was curious. Everyone was glad to see that she was doing much better. She was now full of energy-and ready for anything!

Chillers: Chee chee. (Thanks so much for being so kind to me.)

Chillers walked around Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma, rubbing her head against their legs. She was very grateful to them. Silently she made a promise to herself-to return the favor by keeping them safe whenever possible, and being a good friend.

Velma: It was our pleasure, Chillers. We're glad to have you.

Shaggy: Like, now we have a new member!

Daphne: A great mystery-solver!

Fred: And a great monster-catcher!

Chillers ran up to Scooby and hugged him to show she was grateful to him too.

Scooby: Raww. Scooby-dooby-doo!

Chillers: Chee chee! (And Chillers too!)

* * *

_That's how my series began-how they met Chillers, who will be with them for the rest of this series. Hope you liked this story!_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
